particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gath Defense Collective
Gath Defense Collective (Dundorfian: Gath Verteidigungskollektiv, e.V) also known as the International Center for Strategic Studies (Dundorfian: Internationales Zentrum für Strategische Studien) is an independent think-tank located in Vinisk, Dorvik. It is known across Terra for it's information regarding the militaries of various nations. It publishes a weekly journal relating to defense and national security. It also publishes an annual compendium on all military related industries and technology currently produced as well as giving in-depth analysis of countries militarys administration and organization. Gath Defense Collective was founded by former Dorvish Army Major General Lothar von Gath in 2960 who served as Director and it's first Council Chairman. Gath Defense Collective is a registered e.V or a registered voluntary association, which gives it the characteristic of a corporation. The company claims some 3,500 individual members and over 500+ registered entities such as corporations and government agencies. The primary function of the GDC is the Council which is comprised of former government officials, military industry leaders, former military leaders and others associated with the defense industry and security functions. The Council is responsible for various policy areas and are considered to be experts in their field. The Council is led by an elected Chair who is responsible for the overall direction of the organization, the Director and Chairman are often the same person. The GDC holds an annual conference at Autenburg, Largonia in Dorvik. The annual Autenburg Conference brings high-ranking officials from throughout the world, nations include Dorvik, Kafuristan, Imperial Commonwealth, Holy Luthori Empire, Indrala, Hulstria, Al'Badara, Beiteynu, Rutania and others. Publications *'Defense Weekly' - Published on a Sunday in both print and digital form, discusses latest defense policy, issues and technologies from throughout the world. *'Geopolitical Strategy' - Monthly publication discussing the geopolitics of the world, discusses a variety of economic and trade security policies. *'Terrorism Monitor' - Monthly publication discussing various terrorist and non-state actors throughout the globe, in recent years it has been one of the best selling publications. *'Defense Technology' - Monthly publication focusing on defense and security technology. Conferences and events *'Autenburg Conference' (Autenburg, Largonia, Dorvik) - The Autenburg Conference is the largest event hosted by the Dorvish-based Gath Defense Collective and has been known to attract leading military, security, political and business heads throughout the world. The annual conference is held with a key note speaker as well as a defense expo that allows corporations throughout the world to put their technologies on display. *'Northern Security Forum' (Vilnau, Kordusia) - The Northern and Eastern Security Forum was started by former Dorvish Minister of Defense and General Field Marshall (Dundorfian: Generalfeldmarschall) Bonifaz Voll and originally brought together Dorvik, Indrala and Trigunia to discuss issues facing their respective portions of the world. Due to the weakening of relations between Dorvik and Indrala the annual meeting has been between Dorvik and Trigunia. The Northern and Eastern Security Forum was broken down into two separate conferences in June 4205 to better address the growing attendance. The Northern Security Forum focuses primarily on Artania, Makon and Keris. *'Eastern Security Forum' (Miktar) - The Eastern Security Forum primarily focuses on issues in Dovani and Seleya. The Eastern Security Forum was formerly apart of the Northern and Eastern Security Forum but it was broken down into 2 conferences in June 4205. *'Majatran Defense Conference' (Dorvan) - The Majatran Defense Conference opened in July 4204 and meets annually. Category:Military